The 33rd Hunger Games
by smiles-R-us
Summary: Tune in to watch possibly the most talked about Hunger Games to date! Told in everyones POV. Discover strategies, secrets, comedy, romance and maybe even a little defiance. Pick your favorite to help them stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This will be my first work on fanfiction so tell me how you like it. Although it would be great I do not own the hunger games, grr.**

Chapter 1

_District 1_

**Jessica Myers**

"Jess! Jess, wake up! Today's the day! Today's the day of the reaping!" two sets of small hands excitedly shook my leg. I sighed as I opened my eyes to find my little twin brothers, Brandon and Paul, staring expectantly at me.

"Ok guys, I'm up! I'm up! Go tell mommy that I'll be down for breakfast in five, alright?" The seven-year-old boys nodded their heads eagerly and raced out of the room. I lay in bed thinking for about another ten seconds then start to prepare for the big day that waits. My name is Jessica Myers, I'm 15 years old, and of course from district one. Neither my mother nor my father participated in the Hunger Games, but have trained me my entire life to. My aunt Brenda, bless her soul, had won the very first Hunger games at the age of 18. She could never understand why my parents were so anxious for me to win it. Good old Aunt Brenda would try whenever she could to get me out of my training, but mom and dad wouldn't have it. What aunt Brenda did accomplish, however, was to keep me out of volunteering for three years. If it was up to my parents, I would've volunteered as a twelve year old. But Brenda kept convincing them to wait another year, so I would be stronger. Aunt Brenda passed away three months ago.

I tossed that thought aside and attempted to tame my mane of red hair. I quickly gave up and just shoved a headband in. I sat in front of the mirror and stared at my zit filled face. It wasn't fair, why did _I _have to have so many pimples! Not even cover up could help. Finally, I turned to my closet and tried to pick a dress that my oddly muscular frame would not look so awkward in. I settled on a pale blue one that didn't look horrendous. Already defeated, I stumbled down the stairs to eat breakfast.

**Landon Philps**

The reaping went as usual. The prissy capital representative was looking "spiffy" as she calls it. After the normal droning of words she finally got to picking the names. "Ladies first!" she announced. Her hand entered the bowl and shifted around a couple times until she finally settled on a slip. "Marie Von Brie!" She called. A small twelve year old girl walked proudly on stage. Maybe she didn't know that even twelve year old careers didn't survive. "Any volunteers?" asked Molly, the rep.

"I do," stated Jessica Myers, the strongest girl in my grade. She didn't even wait to be invited onstage as she took her seat, replacing the scrawny blonde haired girl.

"Wonderful! Tell me honey, what is your name?" asked Molly.

"Jessica, Jessica Myers." I noticed that she didn't look the least bit scared.

"Well hello Jessie! You look like a winner to me! Now for the gentlemen." Unlike the girls she just chose one. "Landon Philps!" I was surprised but not scared. I wouldn't have volunteered, but I'll win the game regardless.

**Jessica Myers**

What have I done? Why did I volunteer? There is no way I could kill someone! What kind of sick child can? I had just finished saying my goodbyes to my mom, dad, brothers, and trainer. I really knew no one else. My mother and father talked mostly about how proud they were of me and what an honor it will be to be the parents of the winner. The twins mostly talked about how cool the Hunger Games were gonna be this year and how _they _will get to say their sister is in it. Ignorance is bliss, they aren't even considering the fact that I might not come home. My training just said how physically ready I am and how we'll pick up right where we left off when you come back. He never lost his winning smile through any of it.

As they hustled us onto the train, I finally took notice of Landon. In school he always seemed like the strong-silent type of guy. He was tall, like six foot already! He had deep brown eyes, making his whole eye look like a piece of dark chocolate! He had messy brown hair that always seemed to fall just the right way. I couldn't trust him though, in order to win he must die.


	2. Chapter 2: District Two Reapings

**Hola me peeps! Isn't grammar fun? I have a special guest with me today! Come on dooooowwwn… KATNISS EVERDEEN! **_**Claps and cheers. **_

**Me: Hello Katniss, how are you today?**

**Katniss: Depressed.**

**Me: **_**coughs**_** shocker**_** coughs**_

**Katniss: Excuse me? : (**

**Me: Okay! Well, on to the story WHICH I DON'T OWN!**

**Katniss: Thankfully.**

Chapter 2

_District 2_

**Brooke Daggers**

Don't let me be picked. I'm a disgrace to District Two.

This is what filled my head as I sat down and ate a full breakfast of pancakes and eggs. When I finally finished, I looked at my reflection in the plate. _I'm stunning, _I thought ruefully. It's not fair, why couldn't I be amazing in terms of training and athleticism? That would be a heck of a lot more useful; especially in District Two where that sort of thing is your life. It's not like I have had a lack of training, I started when I was six, which was the minimum age for children in our district.

What makes it worse are my awesome parents. Yup, don't worry; I know I'm certifiably insane. My mom was a victor, but I find it hard to believe that she had at one point killed young kids. Mom is extremely supportive of my strength and agility issues. And my awkwardness with weapons. Not her or my father has ever looked down on me for it. "Just try your best honey," my mom would say. "The rest will come to you." So far I'm still waiting.

I cleared my spot and began toward the district square. Battling through the crowd, I managed to find my dad. Quickly I hustled through the maze of people and caught my father's attention. "Brooke, sweetie," He hugged me. "We didn't get a chance to see you this morning. I'm sorry, we would have left a note, but your mother had to get here early as a mentor."

"Mom's a mentor?" I asked. I feel a pang as I realize my dad and I will be watching the Hunger Games alone.

"She used to always mentor before we had you." Dad mused. "And she was good, too! Highest success rate of her day, if my memory is correct." I didn't answer and thought about the lucky tribute who will get my mom as their mentor. They'll be lucky to be trained by her.

I twirled my straight black hair on my finger as I sat nervously in the 16-year-old section. The district rep was new this year, but that didn't faze her as she talked of "what a delightful privilege" it would be for the fortunate young man and woman who will be revealed by the reaping. "Well," Pettie Twinkle says as she excitedly claps her hands together. "Lets begin with the girls!"

Pettie sticks her hand into the bowl and fussily grabs a piece of paper. "Brooke Daggers!" she proclaims. My legs feel like lead weights as I slowly approach the stage. There will be a volunteer right? There's always a volunteer from Two. Heck, its basically a race to volunteer.

The silence slashes me better than any knife.

"Any volunteers?" asks Pettie earnestly. When there is no answer, she continues, "Well that's interesting! This is the first year I can remember where there is no volunteer from Two! So Brooke darling, you must be happy! No one will be stealing your spotlight, huh?" My eyes are wide as I attempt to nod. "So shy, don't worry, once you see the capital you'll lighten up. My, aren't you beautiful!"

My stomach drops as I realize how beautiful I must look up here, with my slim purple dress and dark hair pulled up in a bun. How beautiful I must seem. How beautiful I'll look when I die.

That lucky person who will get to be trained by my mom? That lucky person is me.

**Zack Lyons**

Brooke Daggers is our girl tribute. _Brooke Daggers!_ She wouldn't win the Games if all the other tributes were blind! I remember her in training as she'd desperately try to maneuver a sword. It ended with her being demoted back down to wooden weapons. Now, a year later, she is being sent into the Hunger Games. I feel sorry for the careers this year!

After Pettie failed to get any sort of positive response from Brooke, who was so pale she could be mistaken for a statue, she made her way to the boys bowl. I crossed my fingers, desperately hoping I wouldn't be called. I was planning on volunteering, but seeing who I'd be going with made me hold back. _I'll go next year. _I thought.

"And joining Brooke while competing in the 33rd Annual Hunger Games is… Zachary Lyons!"

_Crap!_

Smiling hugely, I made my way to the stage. "How old are you, Zach?" asked Pettie.

"17," I replied slyly.

"Oooh! You look strong! Anything you'd like to say to your district?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "District Two, expect a victor this year." The crowd went nuts.

I smugly left the stage with Brooke, who looked liked she was gonna cry. Gosh, this girl is a total failure. You'd think that since her moms a victor she'd have at least _some _talent. But no, the only girl over the age of ten who doesn't know how to shoot an arrow, is going to the Games with me.

_The only girl who doesn't know how to shoot an arrow is going to the Games with me._ Yes! This is awesome! District Two always ends up presenting the two toughest tributes! This year, I wont have to worry about her. She wont pose a threat. She is just a cannon that's waiting to go off.

**Me: Wow, intense.**

**Katniss: I hate District Two.**

**Me: You kidding? Clove was my favorite!**

**Katniss: She almost killed me!**

**Me: and who's fault was that!**

**Katniss: :(**

**Me: Please Comment! I need to know what you guys think!**


End file.
